Talk:Beastmaster Solo Leveling Guide
Thanks for all the Additions. I am glad other Beastmasters are getting some use out of this page. I'm currently a level 75 on Diabolos, and I just kept adding different levels and my experiences as I went along. I welcome any alternative spots to levelling; Especially non-bibiki bay areas. It seems like lately that place has become the "new" Valkurm Dunes experience as far as dumb XP party congregation goes. Fndragon 15:17, 17 Nov 2005 (EST) Levels 16-32 I noticed that there isn't any data between levels 16 and 32. I just added data for levels 15-20, and I'll get the rest added over the next few days. SopoRific 18:47, 8 Aug 2005 (PDT) ---- Great! This page really could be a great resource for all the BST out there but it has been slow to come together. There is a lot of info on this out there - just needs to be formatted and put in. --Gahoo 18:59, 8 Aug 2005 (PDT) ---- All I ask is that you make sure to put the s' on the outside of your [[]], too many people have made false mob links that way. --Chrisjander 19:43, 8 Aug 2005 (PDT) Do you mean Monsters as opposed to Monster? I've been trying to use Monsters when applicable (excluding triple bats, because they're always plauralized... right?) SopoRific 18:53, 9 Aug 2005 (PDT) ---- I think either Monsters or Monsters is fine. Problems only arise with Monsters --Gahoo 04:23, 10 Aug 2005 (PDT) Misspelling in title I'd like to point out that "Levelling" should be "Leveling," though I'm wary of renaming the article due to its popularity. It's actually either according to dictionary.com --Gahoo 06:16, 6 Jan 2006 (PST) I'm afraid that dictionary.com isn't authoritative, and often includes common mispellings as "disambiguations" of a sort. The accepted spelling really is leveling. --Pachichachi 06:48, 9 May 2006 (PDT) In and of itself, dictionary.com isn't authoritative, but its their sources that are. In the case of Level, leveled, leveling, levelling, etc. they get their information directly from an authoritative source: The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition Copyright © 2000 by Houghton Mifflin Company. Published by Houghton Mifflin Company. All rights reserved. In addition, I just looked it up in my gigantic Webster's Dictionary I have downstairs, and it shows leveled, leveling, levelled and levelling as conjugations of the word level. It might be interesting to note that it marked (esp. Britain) before the double L versions, so that might be the argument there. Two L's is the british spelling. With the popularity of this particular page, and the fact that it is a correct spelling, it should probably be kept that way. --Chrisjander 06:58, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Just to make sure people don't mis-link it, I say we make a redirect page with the spelling "leveling" just in case (if there isn't one already). --Rixie 08:53, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Rixie's suggestion is probably a good idea. --Pachichachi 12:28, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Split table into sections I split the giant table into 8 smaller tables for easier navigation. I positioned each camp into each level range based on the lowest level the camp becomes viable. For instance, Buburimu Peninsula for levels 20-23 went into the level 11-20 section. SopoRific 14:01, 4 March 2006 (PST) And thanks for cleaning it up Gahoo! SopoRific 14:33, 4 March 2006 (PST) tahrnogi when is the best time to do dhalmel on dhalmel action. most of the dhalmels at 14 are still T. your main pets will be akbabas (easy prey to decent challenge), crawlers (easy prey to decent challenge), and maybe dhalmel (even match). the mobs to target are second tier yags and gobs, akbabas, and crawlers. dhalmels are still pretty tough at 14, better at 15. --Ayrlie, 7 August 2006, 17:21 (CDT) Beastmaster Viable Hunting Grounds merge Merged some entries for 60-75 leveling areas from Beastmaster Viable Hunting Grounds to Beastmaster Solo Leveling Guide. Cited source. --Drinian 18:25, 4 September 2006 (EDT) 66-68 Wajaom Woodlands(H-11) Review I just hit Lv66 BST, and let me tell you, there is no way the Aht Urhgan Attercop that spawn at H-11 in Wajaom Woodlands are Lv65-67. I sat there charm/releasing for over an hour, and not once saw an Even Match at 65. I'm not high enough yet to see if they cap out at 68, but they are definitely Lv66-??. Please correct. Thus said, the Lv66-68 viability doesn't change any, I think this is a very possible camp. Just a note at 65 me and my husband ran around the entire zone to find Even Match spiders at 65. It is still very difficult to find spiders at 66. So unless your able to stay your pet alot and use pet food up the bum you might as well still use the bees. Atleast you can release them, and let them die vs struggling to keep one spider alive. --DatenshiRW 02:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) It is possible to charm spiders at 65 and fight Puks. ofcourse for me spiders chacked as tough with high eva and defense. using Opo-opo Crown, Apollo's Staff and eating Pamamas helps to stick the charm on them, in my case gave a total of CHR 66+29. I had to use 2 spiders for every Puk. The biggest problem here is that the spiders are walking in couples or more, meaning pretty much that 1 single misscharm = certain death. and we all know that sooner or later you will have a misscharm. i wouldn't recommend this camp before lv 66, maybe not even then, just because the chance of misscharming and linking every spider in Wajaom Woodlands ~-~Zanno~-~ 00:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Main Weapon Skillup After much leveling, i thought it was worth mentioning that leveling off self-destructive mobs won't help you leveling your main weapon (axe) skill, which may compromise further advancement. Personnal Example : Hellmine through 54-57. Requested Move Move: Move over redirect per naming conventions. -- 17:56, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Caedarva Mire (J-8) Camp It has it listed as being for 69-73. I just went there with a SMN @ 67 (each) and charmed Oil Slicks vs Jnuns. I have decent CHR but nothing fantastic, there were a number of mis-charms but nothing that couldn't be handled, and was able to take a VT Jnun solo with a DC Oil Slick without incident several times. This spot worked great as a duo (BST & SMN) @ 67 and 68, and solo @ 67 & 68, two probably wouldn't work out as well as there are only two Oil Slicks available. @ 67 didn't even worry about leaving pet where it wouldn't despawn, could just grab the other and continue since it can't pop higher then EM @ 67 and DC works fine. Rolanberry Fields (S) Camp I'm having trouble finding any chigoes in any bushes. I'm at the Fountain of Promises, I see Berry Grubs to charm and tons of small bushes, but as I run through them I don't aggro any chigoes, resting in them doesn't do anything either. The only effect I have applied is Sigil with regen. This camp needs to be clarified, as it has no suggested position or anything. --Tawny 21:52, 12 February 2008 (UTC) known chigoe spots is the bushes just south of the fortifications (2 spawns), and a group of bushes where the dragonflies hover west of the maw (3 spawns). go as /nin and carefully shake the bushes, send pet to fight upon aggroing, and walk away. never ever use sic. diremite jugs also work well here if no local pets. Ayrlie 16:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) I couldn't find any pets around the area where the chigoes are. I think the closest is half way down the map. I think you have to use jugs for this camp. I think it should be mentioned in the page where the pets are (if any) --Dyamalos 02:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Questions I maybe sounding like a noob just now, but i play BST for quite some time and dont rly understand what u mean by converting mobs to EM... How u do that? which JA or anything? Rly just dont get it even after checking guides and BST page i dont seem to find it ... If its not something like killing the mobs over and over again until they pop EM plz describe it once, prolly even in the guide, it could be useful for some ppl. Thanks Merle ^^ --MerleonHades 23:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Personally I haven't ever converted pets in an area to EM, but the way I assume it's done is to charm the ones that aren't EM, run out of their spawn area, and Leave them so they depop. When they repop they have a chance of coming back at the level you want them. If not, repeat the process. --Tawny 15:46, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Ah (All Right!) Thanks ^^; --MerleonHades 15:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Sorta Camp For awhile, I was in a rut at 57-58. A friend told me about Fields of Valor, and I tried it, and it really is great exp. It gets you gil too, and th Auto Refresh/Regen, and the Re-raise are really helpful, just get a Jug pet (I used Shellbuster Orob) and hunt down the enemies. PAge 5 Seems to be the best time/exp, and gives 1100 every completion. You get ~90 exp a kill, 12 kills a rn, plus 100 bonus exp. That's about 2-3k an hour, and you get Gil/tabs to boot! May not be as fast as other places, but it is near impossible to die. ZyphosX 12:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Added North Gustaberg (S) 41-43 camp Did most of level 41 all the way into 44 here in an afternoon. Had no problems finding mobs to charm and fight. Agro'd only twice out there but out of carelessness. Got bored for a while and charmed Even Match Coppercap, and just mowed over dozens of Easy Prey worms in the area. If someone not 41 yet, could play around near the warp in area and see if those Hudge Spiders make an ideal camp there too. --User:InzuTheCat 2 March 2009 The Boyahda Tree Finally hit lvl 61 a couple days ago, so following this guide I headed to the tree. I just wanted to say that even though it is very possible to do this camp, I had a lot of trouble finding EM pets. When I finally found a pet, I had several mischarms and subsequently death, which made EXP very slow. So just a warning for lvl 61 BST's with just AF gear and moon rings, you may want to wait until 62. At 62 I quickly ran through the tunnels, was able to fight with my pet and scored some pretty high chains. As a duo, I am sure 61 would be fine. __Robfire 16:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC)